The Fabricated Plan
by Smirk and Walk Away
Summary: Set after United We Spy. There were confidential missions and operatives all wrapped up in a flash drive that had been in line to be destroyed and never see the light,when it was stolen! Cammie infiltrates the hotel with the help of a familiar team.Will Cammie be able to steal and drop off the flash drive in Zach's safe hands in time? Or will innocent operatives lives fall apart?


**A Fabricated Plan**

**Zach and Cammie**

**Cammie POV**

I was riding the elevator, watching as the light moved to floor 9, I took a deep breath I still had many floors to go.

This was the very climax that made my heart go twice as fast from adrenaline, because right now in my fake waist band was a flash drive. A flash drive that contained information about Agents and missions that were about to be blacked out, that was when it was stolen.

I would much rather be running down the stairway right now and high-tail it out of this Ritzy place. My cover doesn't allow that though, seeing as I am in four-inch high heels and wearing a floor length dress, forcing me to ride the elevator.

I sigh, "Bookworm, please tell me that this ride goes straight down." I asked keeping the Russian accent intact despite the nerves. I didn't want to have to stop for any potential enemies I would have to knock unconscious… in four inch heels.

"Looks like a smooth ride Chameleon." Liz's voice squeaked. Liz's nervous voice made my blood run cold.

"No complication?" This mission was unusually going too well so it unnerved me when I heard the rise in Liz's voice.

I barely had to bat an eyelash at the attendant at the counter to give me a spare room key to a very high-powered CEO's room. "Bookworm!" I said when she didn't respond right away.

"Chameleon the mission is going smooth. No worries. We have it all covered." Jonas's voice came through.

I take a deep breath and dare myself to look at what floor I'm on and feel relief when I see I have already reached level three. "Knight? Are you prepared at the drop off?" My voice a little bit quieter.

We were getting so close to keeping so many agent's lives safe and in tact. We couldn't miss anything now.

"The streets are clean. It's too cold for anyone to want to stay out for long. Especially a homeless man." Zach reported that no one was watching and inquiring his own uncomfortable state sitting on the corner street of the hotel ready for me to drop off the 'package'.

"Give or take this should be eight minutes." I say confident.

My Comms unit crackles when Zach sighs. "Take your time Gallagher Girl."

My eyes bulge "Zach! Code names!" I hiss but then freeze catching myself.

"Whatever you say Gallagher Girl." I heard himsmirking in that moment.

I was not charmed, lives are at stake!

As if on cue the elevator stopped and the doors slid open, a beautiful cinnamon smell wafted in as I walked into the lobby my eyes only for the door.

"Positions." I said quietly trying not to move my lips as I walked towards the door, alerting everyone to get off their asses and concentrate.

I could nearly taste the lives that depended on me in the air as I put each foot forward, walking towards the snowy city outside.

When someone yells for me, "Mrs. Carpon! Mrs. Carpon!"

I turn around startled and see a middle-age woman hustle to end up where I stood holding an armful of fur, "Your coat. Your co-at Mis-s." The woman wheezed out of breath as she held out the fur coat to me.

"Very cold out Miss Carpon." She said a little more quietly as I smiled at her she held out the coat for me. I took it in my grasp barely putting it over my shoulders as I walk out into the snow.

"Is she clean?" I hissed as loud as possible when you can't move your lips. Which is not very loud.

"She's clean," was Zach's response. As soon as I got the go-ahead, I turned and made a bee line towards the 'homeless man'.

My hands were beginning to shake as I wrapped the fur coat around me, I tried to contain myself, because I am supposed to look like a very high-powered CEO's wife that has no interest in the world around her.

However the homeless man (Zach) was un-covertly staring right at me as if my Alias did not exist and I was the only thing he cared about. I glared trying to send the look-away message in my eyes. Which he just met with a steady gaze.

Only Zachary Goode could pull off anything near homeless and look like a sex god. Zach's face held a little stubble at his jaw line, and his hair was long and disheveled just above his eyes, but that brought out the aggressive sexiness in him somehow when he is supposed to look like a defeated soul.

Zach's eyes pierced through me in my peripheral vision as I tried to play the indifferent woman out for a stroll in New York City's coldest snowy day yet.

I only needed a few more feet and then I would pass and drop the flash drive in the safe hands of Zach who would then sprint off as if the world depended on it - which some worlds do - and he would jump into the unmarked van down a couple of streets and get the flash drive back to Langley.

Zach shifted slightly moving towards me ready to bolt and only in seconds time is when my hand casually swung near him dropping the flash drive off. Within that seconds time though there was a hitch in the plan.

Zach grabbed my hand and I froze and then sprung into my cover, "Gryaznyy ublyudok! OFF!" I yelled in Russian like my character would to a disgusting homeless man who grabbed her hand.

Zach still held onto my hand keeping me in place, it didn't even look like I tried to rip my hand out of his, because I did try, his iron grip wouldn't let go. "Not so fast Gallagher Girl." Zach murmured as he held onto my hand.

I froze something was up… there was a tail!

Against all spy rules I whipped around looking for anyone from the hotel that I could have sworn had no questions about my motives. I looked around, and noticed everything. There were thick snowflakes falling onto the abandoned streets but that was all there was to notice.

I turn to the homeless man who was beginning to stand up. Curse the worlds for this because I am pretty sure a wife of a high-powered CEO oblivious to the world is not supposed to ogle at a homeless man who looked very ruggedly hot.

Zach was wearing an overly large denim coat and under that was a thick plaid shirt that was tight over his muscles.

I just don't know how someone is supposed to be able to pull off the homeless man look.

Zach stood up his gloved hands gripped mine and he came close to me, too close to me. My cover wouldn't have even allowed this hand holding!

When I came to that realization I opened my mouth to scream still trying to cling on to my cover that was near useless now, but Zach put his fingertip on my lips as he spoke. "I gotta tell you something Gallagher Girl," Zach's voice was soft as he watched me throw daggers at him in my eyes.

_What is he doing?!_ _Lives are at stake!_

Zach put a hand to his ear speaking into the Comms, "I got it from here guys." he muttered.

And without any further ado I heard Liz and Jonas log off. I looked at Zach startled, who was smirking in this moment, "This mission was fabricated by Bex, Grant, Macey, Preston, Liz, and Jonas… and me. This mission was fabricated." Zach tacked on the end as if I would understand better but I was only more confused as my thoughts stumbled,

_Lives were... at stake?_ The statement ended in a question.

When Zach stood to his full height which made his chin above my head he snaked his arms around me but leaned his head back so I could see his sharp green eyes. "No lives are at risk Cam. I have a question though."

I looked at him quizzically as my clueless mind tried to figure out what was happening when he unwrapped his arms from me and grabbed my hands, taking a step back.

As his fingers intertwined with mine I felt the warmth build from my hands and burn in my knees making them feel weak.

Zach brought our hands to my eyes and that's when I saw it. A slim silver band that held one single diamond on my left ring finger, "Cameron Anne Morgan will you marry me?" Zach's voice was soft yet loud at the same time in the quiet snowfall.

I could barely see anything but his hands around mine and look up. As if it was my last chance on earth I kissed him throwing myself at him.

My hands tangled in his hair, tears coming down my cheeks, Zach held me tight and brought me in a full circle his arms tight around my back when I murmur into his lips, "Yes Zachary, I will marry you. Love you forever." I murmured into his lips as we burned in our fire and I felt Zach smile against our lips.

Best. Fabricated. Mission. Ever.

* * *

**First One-Shot. Does Knight work for Zachary Goode's code name? I don't want to keep a corny name for one of my favorite characters in my Book world.**

**This is one chapter I am very confident in**

**Review and tell me if this is corny or not.**

**Do you know how torturous it is to see 200 views and 12 reviews. OUCH**

**(I mean I know you're wimpy and don't want to give your opinion, but please do it anyways.)**

** I just love the fact that real people around the world read my writing!**

**-The One That Looks Back**

**or**

**What Stays Goode**

**or**

**Of. Bruises. Cuts. And. Smirking**

**haha**

**Skewer it or don't either way I'm glad you read it!**


End file.
